theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jen England
Jennifer England (born July 11, 1978, Lansing, Michigan) is an American model, actress and retired professional wrestler. She is best known for her time in the WWE where she is a former three-time WWE Divas Champion. She would later go on to win her first WWE Divas Championship in June 2009 at Insurrextion defeating Alison Wonderland. England would go on to hold the title for two months before losing it to Daffney. Jen would regain the Divas Championship in a Divas Championship Scramble match in January 2011 and would hold it for five months, before winning it back at SummerSlam in August 2011. England would lose the title a month later before transfering over to the Raw brand and in her Raw debut, England would defeat Trish Stratus and claim her half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Championship which Stratus was currently holding with Mar. The two would go on to form the Lady Killers. During their reign Mar would retire at Wrestlemania in April 2012. England ended up choosing Maxine as Mar's replacement with the two continuing the reign. The duo would go on to hold the titles for over six months. This would be England's final championship reign as she would retire at Halloween Havoc after defeating Dawn Marie in October 2012. Early life and childhood England was born and raised in the suburbs of Lansing, Michigan along with her brothers, Kris and Jeff. England soon got into sports and instantly deemed herself a 'tomboy'. From an early age she participated in many sports including swimming and softball. Being a tomboy, England made an easy transition into the stunt world. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2006–2012) Diva Search and WWE (2006–2009) In the summer of 2006 England was chosen as one of eight contestants for the WWE's 2006 Diva Search competition. During the contest, she lost a week's worth of "immunity" on the 14 July episode of SmackDown! after losing Sgt. Slaughter's "Diva Boot Camp" obstacle course—Layla won despite having jumped over several tires in the tire hop section of the course and not having both of her feet cross the finish line due to her doing a split. She lost another competition, the "Diva Search Talent Show" on the 11 August episode of SmackDown!. On August 16, England made it to the finals along with Layla El. Eventually, Layla became the winner of the 2006 Diva Search which made England the runner up. She ended her Diva Search campaign by kissing Layla before the two bikini clad women proceeded to grope and French Kiss Each other. After the Diva Search, Jen England was given a contract to become a WWE Diva. England went on to train with Mark "The Undertaker" Calway She was signed to the Raw brand where she and fellow diva Talia Madison would forge a friendship and would go on to hold the Diva's Tag Team Championships. England would become romantically linked to Mark Calaway on-screen and off-screen and would become an integral role in the Light versus Dark storyline that would begin on Raw and expand throughout all three brands of the WWE. However, when Calaway reconnected off-screen with Melina Perez , his former girlfriend, it was decided that the two should break up on-screen as well. England took the real-life breakup very hard and it seeminly transferred into their professional lives as well. England would become known to break character while the show was televised on several occasions for the purpose of ruining Calaway's reputation. Eventually Calaway, now an executive for the company, banned England from Raw, sending her to Smackdown. England would wrestle on Smackdown until her eventual departure from the company to persue a career in modeling and acting. Return, Queen of Smackdown and Divas Champion (2009) In early March of 2009, England signed a contract to return to the WWE. Upon signing the contract, England was sent to Smackdown, per her standing ban from Raw from Mark Calaway. England had been training with Helena Eve Shadows prior to her return and spent five weeks in developmental territory to rid herself of any ring rust. On the April 18th edition of Smackdown, Jen England made her on-screen return by claiming that she would become the Queen of Smackdown. This led to several of the Smackdown divas staking their claim at the title of Queen of Smackdown. The following week, Jen was put into her return match against Diva's Champion Allison Wonderland, Christy Hemme, and Cammy Charm, which Jen would go on to win. After the match, Diva's Manager Karen Angle would make an annoucement that over the next several weeks the divas of Smackdown would participate in the Queen of Smackdown tournament. The winner would be named Queen of Smackdown, receive an opportunity at the WWE Diva's Championship and would be allowed to act as General Manager of Smackdown for one week. In round one of the tournament, Jen England would defeat Lita. The following week, Jen England would defeat Katie Lea Noventa and Allison Wonderland in the second round of the tournament, advancing to the final round. At Judgment Day, Jen England would defeat Raisha Saeed to become the Queen of Smackdown. At Insurrextion, Jen England would face Allison Wonderland and win the Diva's Championship for the first time. Relationship with Cody Rhodes, Feud with Nate Cavallera (2009) Info Here Leave of Absense due to pregnancy (2009-2010) In October 2009, Jen England and Cody Rhodes announced that they would be expecting their first child as a couple. Jen quietly stepped away from television and remained off-screen for several months before making a return to Raw, despite protest from Cody, to act as a manager for various divas. Her return included a feud with Amy Zidian that was short-lived, as Zidian was released from the company. On July 17, 2010, England gave birth to her son, Cody Garrett Runnels, Jr. Less than a week after giving birth, England separated from her husband after it revealed that he had cheated on her during her pregnancy. England and Rhodes would reunite in early 2011. Various feuds and Diva's Champion (2009) Info Here Divas Tag Team Champion; feud with Dawn Marie and retirement (2012) Info here Modeling and acting career England has appeared in the movie Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story,Smokin' Aces,"Transformers", "G-Force", and "Fast and Furious". She is a Guess model. She also was Miss Venus Swimwear International and Miss Hawaiian Tropic International. In April 2011 England was named the official 2011 St. Pauli Girl. Personal life England started dating WWE Superstar Cody Rhodes sometime in 2007. The two were said to be engaged, however the engagement was called off. In June 2009 it was revealed that the two had rekindled and that the engagement was back on. On September 6, 2009 at the SummerSlam PPV the two were married inside the ring. In October 2009 the couple revealed that England was pregnant with their first child–Cody Garrett Runnels Jr–whom was born on July 17, 2010. They would later divorce. On July 29, 2013, Jen's boyfriend of a year, Isaac Snider, proposed to her and the two became engaged. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Beauty Killer'' (reverse roundhouse kick) **''Queen's Cutter'' (reverse rolling cutter) *'Signature moves' **Bitch Kick (roundhouse kick) **Enzuigiri **Corkscrew neckbreaker **Short clothesline **Snap suplex **Tilt-a-whirl headscissor takedown **Implant DDT **Missile dropkick **Powerbomb **Hurricanrana **Dropkick **Clotheslines **Chops **Splashes **Spear **Running knee **Jumping high kick **Corner assaults **Moonsaults **Boston crab **Surfboard stretch **Sleeper hold **Body scissors **Bow and arrow stretch **Cloverleaf *'Managing' **Anna Laroo Raith **Mar **Maxine *'Entrance themes' **'''"When I Grow Up" by Pussycat Dolls **"Wait a Minute" by Pussycat Dolls **"Starstruck" by Jeffree Star **"Blush (Evok Razorlush Remix)" by Jeffree Star''' Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Divas Championship (3 times) **WWE Divas Tag Team Championship (2 times) - With Mar/Maxine (1), Talia Madison (1) **Queen of Smackdown (2009)